


"If you had asked me to stay, I would've."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human Castiel is not only feeling useless, but struggled from nightmares and can't sleep. Dean returns from a hunt and offers a solution.<br/>(Set in some weird point in time while Cas is human but he's staying in the bunker because I want him to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you had asked me to stay, I would've."

**Author's Note:**

> [Written on tumblr](http://sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com/post/148620113287/if-you-had-asked-me-to-stay-i-wouldve-destiel) as a drabble request. This work was un-beta'd. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

“Dammit, Cas, if you had asked me to stay, I would’ve,” Dean shouted at him.

Castiel flinched back. Ever since he’d become human he’d felt so weak, so useless. He was glad the Winchester brothers had welcomed him into their home with open arms, but he felt so much like a burden. 

It didn’t matter if he was having trouble sleeping, or couldn’t figure out how to use the microwave so he could eat. Sam and Dean had a job to do, he wasn’t going to prevent them from doing it because he really was a baby in a trench coat now.

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” he mumbled quietly, looking down at his feet.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean said again.

Castiel jumped in surprise when he felt Dean’s arms wrap around him.

“You’re not a bother.”

Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, returning the hug.

“But… I’m human now. I’m useless.”

Dean squeezed him tighter. “Don’t you _ever_ say that, Cas. Don’t you _ever_ say you’re useless.”

“It’s true,” Castiel whispered.

“It could never be true.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, trying to keep his voice from breaking, “I can’t even use the stupid microwave.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “Then we’ll teach you.”

“You can’t teach me how to not have nightmares, though.”

Dean pulled back from the embrace and gave him a small smile. “Says who?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side.

Dean’s smile widened. “Put your pajamas on and meet me back here.”

When they had both changed, Dean led them to his room. He pulled Castiel under the blankets with him.

“Dean, I don’t understand how -”

“Shh, Cas. Just go to sleep,” Dean whispered, cutting him off. He threw an arm across Castiel’s waist.

Dean’s breathing began to even out. Castiel looked over an examined the his face. Dean Winchester was truly breathtaking, both inside and out.

“Dean Winchester, I believe I’m in love with you,” Castiel whispered to the dark room.

There was no response for quite some time, so Castiel chose to believe the hunter was truly asleep. Castiel laid his own head back down and started to drift off himself.

The arm around his midsection squeezed once.

“… Me too,” was whispered into the quiet room.

Castiel smiled and snuggled closer to Dean.

Neither of them struggled with nightmares after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or a comment telling me what you think! Also, if there were any mistakes please let me know. Visit me on tumblr at [](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com'>sociallyawkward--fics</a>%20and%20send%20me%20questions,%20drabble%20prompts,%20or%20just%20to%20chat.%20See%20you%20all%20next%20time!)


End file.
